1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of mounting apparatus for vehicle radios and more particularly to such apparatus which is easily and quickly demountable.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Mounting apparatus is available for portable radios in vehicle compartments. These apparatus include collapsible radio mounts having electrical connections to the vehicle speaker, amplifier, and antenna circuits on the front of a vehicle dashboard. The mount when not in use is foldable against the dashboard and when in use carries the portable radio vertically against the dashboard. Further, in other systems, apertures have been contoured in the dashboard which are exposed when the radio is dismounted or require a displaceable covering. Such mounts are relatively expensive and have numerous moving parts and are within view and unattractive to the vehicle occupants. Further, the location and configuration of the holder presents an unacceptable safety hazard to the occupants of the vehicle front seat. Those models which are attachable in a manner to conceal the radio and to remove the radio from a hazardous position and which do not have hazardous corner projections, are not provided with easily detachable and releasable lockable means.